Démasqué
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Antoine retrouve une nouvel fois son ami pour une soirée comme les autres. Comme les autres, réellement ? -Matoine / Lemon-


**Salut ! Comme promis, au lieu d'un chapitre de ma fic, jvous offre ce petit lemon écrit à 4h du mat' en étant claquée.**

**Donc rating M, pur lemon toussa... Désolée ^^" (Marky, lit pas ça stp XD)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et si les personnes concernée tombe là dessus, je leurs demanderais de fuir... S'il vous plait T.T**

**Merci à tous, Merci à #UniverseBitches**

**Et bonne lecture x)**

* * *

C'était une soirée comme les autres.

Une autre soirée à faire semblant, à faire croire qu'il n'était que son ami, et à tenter de lui subtiliser un nouveau baiser. C'était malsain, mais Antoine ne parvenait à tenir qu'ainsi. Ça ne durerait pas éternellement, il en avait conscience, mais ça durait pour l'instant, et ça lui suffisait.

Antoine avait rejoint son ami dans son appartement, apportant un paquet de bière.

Après sa troisième bière, Mathieu émit l'idée d'un « action ou vérité ». Et il accepta en riant en posant sa bière, à partir de là, il ne voulait rien oublier.

Assit sur le sol en face à face, pieds nus suite à un pari qui n'avait pas de sens (et une rayure sur le parquet), le jeu avança, remplissant chacun de leurs téléphones de vidéos gênantes et découvrant chacun les moments les plus embarrassants de l'autre. Puis ce fut à nouveau le tour de Mathieu. Antoine choisit « vérité ».

Ce dernier, l'air subitement sobre, s'approcha lentement d'Antoine, et prenant la voix du célèbre patron, il demanda :

« -Dis-moi, est-ce que je t'excite gamin ?

-Euh... Quoi ?! C'est ça ta question ? » Rit Antoine pour cacher sa gêne.

« -Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège gamin ? » Continua Mathieu sur le même ton.

« -De quoi tu parles ?

-Me pousser à m'alcooliser pour me rouler une pelle, gamin, fait pas semblant. Tu as oublié que j'étais moi aussi un comédien ? » Il y avait comme une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

Mathieu était quasiment sur lui, gêné de cette proximité et plus très coordonné avec ses mouvements, il tomba en arrière en tentant de reculer.

« -Je... Je suis désolé.

-Oh que non, tu ne l'es pas, mais tu vas l'être. » Souffla le plus vieux en fondant sur son cadet.

Il le plaqua au sol et se mit à cheval sur le torse du plus grand. Il tint fermement les poignets de ce dernier sur le sol, bien au-dessus de sa tête, de sorte que le visage de Mathieu n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du chevelu. Il ne trahissait plus le moindre signe d'ivresse. Il tenait l'alcool bien mieux qu'il ne lui avait fait croire.

« -Antoine... Tu n'as pas répondu. » Souffla-t-il en effleurant les lèvres de sa victime, avant d'embrasser son cou.

« -Pas répondu à quoi ? » Articula difficilement le jeune homme, sentant son corps le trahir.

Les dents se refermèrent délicatement sur sa peau, ce qui fit gémir et se débattre le plus grand. Une fois le suçon imprimé, Mathieu releva sa tête et le fixa avec satisfaction.

«-Est-ce que je t'excite 'Toinou ? » Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Il n'osa pas répondre. Mathieu lit sa réponse dans ses yeux, et bien plus. Oh oui, Antoine aimait ça, pire : Antoine l'aimait lui.

Il se rua sur ses lèvres, forçant d'abord le passage avant que l'autre langue vienne timidement caresser la sienne. Il mordilla les lèvres du captif, provoquant d'autres gémissements, avant d'explorer davantage l'intérieur de la bouche de son ami.

Antoine commença à frotter lascivement son bassin contre celui de son ami, en réclamant plus, toujours plus. Ils se séparèrent à regrets, au bord de l'asphyxie.

« -Je...

-Tais-toi. » L'interrompit Mathieu, avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche sans lâcher les poignets de ce dernier. Il glissa une nouvelle fois sur le cou et relâcha un des bras d'Antoine pour déboutonner la chemise marron de ce dernier. Il ouvrit complètement la chemise et commença à embrasser le torse de son futur amant en lâchant le second bras. Il était désormais certain de son emprise sur lui. Antoine posa une main sur l'épaule de l'agresseur, et laissa l'autre se perdre dans ses cheveux châtains. Un gémissement lui échappa à nouveau quand Mathieu mordilla ses tétons, qui se stoppa aussitôt. Mathieu se releva et s'assit sur lui, caressant du bout des doigts le torse à découvert sous ses yeux et appréciant le spectacle de l'homme à bout de souffle et suppliant sous lui. Antoine tenait la taille de Mathieu, ou plutôt s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de secours. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait s'enfuir où le supplier de poursuivre, bien que son intimité ai déjà opté pour la seconde option, son érection devenant douloureuse.

D'une main manifestement experte, Mathieu défit subitement la ceinture et la fermeture du pantalon de son ami, laissant apparaître la bosse significative. Le visage fendu par un rictus amusé, Mathieu déboutonna lentement sa chemise blanche pendant qu'Antoine dévorait des yeux chaque parcelle supplémentaire de peau nue offerte à sa vue. La peau blanche de Mathieu lui donnait envie de le plaquer contre un mur, et de le marquer partout où il le pouvait. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse, et il s'en sentait bien incapable.

La chemise blanche traversa l'appartement, rapidement suivie par une chemise marron.

Antoine laissa ses mains se promener sur le torse pâle de son ami, alors que celui-ci s'avançait à nouveau, lentement. Le chevelu passa subitement ses mains dans le dos de son ami et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Mathieu sourit contre la bouche de son ami avant de le pousser à nouveau contre le sol froid. Il s'allongea sur lui, frottant sa propre érection contre celle de son ami sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Un éclair de panique traversa l'esprit d'Antoine. Ils allaient le faire ? Réellement ? Où Mathieu ne faisait que le torturer ?

La main qui se posa sur sa virilité répondit à sa question. Son pantalon partit rejoindre sa chemise.

« -Mathieu je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Tu n'as pas envie ? » Répondit le concerné d'une voix rauque en faisant des cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse de l'homme qu'il tenait sous lui.

Ses doigts fins titillaient les tétons déjà durs de son ami, avant de descendre lentement mais sûrement vers le centre de son attention.

« -Si... Mais...

-Si tu penses que tout changera après ça, tu as raison. Mais... -Il lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres- il est déjà trop tard pour ça. Mais je te laisse décider. » susurra-t-il en massant langoureusement la bosse de son ami, ses doigts flirtant avec l'envie de lui retirer son dernier rempart contre la nudité.

Une main derrière sa nuque l'interrompit dans sa progression, Antoine s'assit subitement alors que l'objet de son désir restait sur lui. Il passa un autre bras autour de la taille de ce dernier pour le coller contre son torse, et lui dévora les lèvres avec dévotion. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, ainsi que chaque centimètre de peau à sa disposition. Retenant ses gémissements, Mathieu se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune.

Ce dernier les fit basculer. Mathieu fut à son tour débarrassé de son pantalon, son sous-vêtement suivit le mouvement. Antoine, tenant fermement la taille de son ami, posa ses lèvres sur ce ventre qui l'appelait et glissa de plus en plus bas. Il entendit Mathieu lâcher un cri quand il le prit en bouche. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, alors il commença par faire glisser sa langue sur la virilité de son ami. Les gémissements de moins en moins voilés de celui-ci l'encouragèrent à commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. D'abord lentement, puis, alors que Mathieu agrippait à sa chevelure folle et que son bassin était secoué de spasme, de plus en plus vite. Perdant le contrôle et haletant, le châtain lâcha une flopée de juron blasphématoire correspondant à chaque coup de langue de son cadet. Il agrippa enfin aux épaules de celui-ci et le repoussa.

« -Je... Non... Je ne... te... » Parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

Préférant les gestes aux mots, il se rassit et fit à nouveau basculer Antoine, déterminé à ne plus se laisser avoir de la sorte. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, frustré comme jamais, mais il ne comptait pas laisser Antoine s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il saisit son jean qui traînait toujours à proximité et ligota rapidement mais fermement les poignets de sa victime à un des pieds de sa lourde table « pour te punir d'avoir osé me mettre dans cet état » s'était amusé l'apprenti ravisseur.

Il prit brusquement la hampe de son ami à la base, et commença à son tour un lent va et vient. Une fois le rythme imprimé sur l'intimité du jeune homme, il introduit un premier doigt en lui. Antoine cria sans retenue, se débattit au début, avant de céder à la bouche experte de son ami. Il s'agrippa à ce qu'il pouvait alors que la pression montait trop vite en lui. Il supplia, plaqua son bassin contre la bouche de son ami, mais son amant ne voulait pas accélérer la cadence. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit, alors qu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, arrachant d'autres jurons au brun qui se perdirent dans ses gémissements de plaisir.

« -Je... Mat'... Je viens... »

Mathieu ralentis subitement, et lâcha la hampe après un dernier coup de langue malgré le cri de protestation du présentateur de what the cut.

« -Vengeance. » Souffla le schizophrène.

Il se plaça mieux entre les jambes de sa victime, et souleva son bassin sur les siennes. Il le pénétra avec prudence, soucieux de ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Une fois la respiration hachée de son ami légèrement calmée, il entama un nouveau mouvement de va-et-vient. Il accéléra prudemment aux premiers gémissements, puis s'enfonça tout à fait lorsque le bassin de son ami se mit à en réclamer davantage. Il tapa dans la prostate, ce qui enclencha un nouveau concert de cris et de gémissements chez l'attaché.

« -Plus... Je t'en supplie... » Articula le brun.

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois. Le châtain accéléra de plus en plus, jusqu'à que son propre fluide se déversa en son amant dans un gémissement rauque. Son ami se lâcha à son tour, ayant enfin atteint l'orgasme parfait.

Mathieu continua encore, les cris d'Antoine l'excitant toujours plus. Il saisit d'une main la virilité de ce dernier et y réimprima le mouvement. Il jouit une seconde fois alors qu'Antoine le suppliait d'arrêter et de continuer simultanément, tant c'était intense. Ce dernier atteint un autre niveau dans l'orgasme, et faillit tourner de l'œil alors qu'il jouit encore à son tour.

Mathieu finit par rouler à côté de lui, haletant.

Une fois leurs esprits et leurs respirations retrouvés, ils s'échangèrent un regard en souriant. Antoine, aux anges, osa cependant troubler le silence qui avait suivi leurs ébats.

« -Tu comptes me détacher maintenant ?

-Non. » lui répondit simplement Mathieu en riant.

« -Que vas-tu faire alors ? » Souffla Antoine, la voix un ton plus bas.

« -T'empêcher de dormir, gamin. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave,

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément et Mathieu le détacha finalement. Antoine le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, dans lesquels Mathieu se blottit.

« -Je t'aime. » Avoua enfin Antoine.

« -Je sais. »

Mathieu releva la tête et embrassa encore une fois son nouvel amant, avant de finalement répondre :

« -Moi aussi. »


End file.
